shadow_war_menzafandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Rules
Shadow War: Menza Campaign Rules The Map is an overview of approximately 1 level of the sprawling hive. The objective is to conquer as much territory as you can, defeating your opponents along the way. Each season lasts approximately 2 months at which point the winner, defined by the number of sectors under their control, will be declared. The map shall be reset (1 level higher) and the next season will commence. Rounds The campaign season is broken down into several 'Rounds', and multiple other rules here make reference to rounds. The current round reset period is Every second Monday at 6am, starting 27/11/17. At this time all end of round effects will trigger and once per round effects will be refreshed. Capturing Sectors In order to capture sectors, players must 'attack' them. If a sector is already controlled by another player then they may attempt to defend it (it is not mandaory to do so). Attacking Sectors is broken down into 3 simple steps: '1. Delcare Targets' Twice per round a player may declare they are attacking a sector. To do this they simply declare your intended targets and make a record of it in here (be sure to let your opponent know also!). You may attack any sector on the map with the following restrictions: There are no penalties for attacking a sector adjacent to one you control. If you attack a sector that is seperated from one you control by one more other sectors, you are subject to the Late Arrival rule for that game. You may not declare an attack on a player owned sector that contains a structure unless you control an adjacent sector. '2. Challenger Accepts' Once targets are declared, the defender can choose to either accept the challenge or concede, in which case the sector immediately changes ownership and no game is played, no rewards are received for either player. If the defender chose to accept the challange, a game is played. '3. Battle' Play a game and the victor claims ownership of the contested sector. If it is the first game of the week for a player he/she receives their full rewards (promethium, points, etc). If it is the second game for that person for the week they only recieve half (rounding down) the rewards of points and Promethium. For each game after the second, the player receives no points or Promethium rewards - Characters will continue to advance/skill up as normal however. Be sure to record all results and post them in the discussions section under the relevent round (it would be prudent to livestream or at least record post game rolls). As previously mentioned players are allowed to issue 2 challenges per round which means each player can only claim a maximum of 2 sectors each round. There is no limit to how many sectors a player may lose. Neutral Sectors: every sector is neutral until it is 'attacked' by a player. A player must simply declare they are attacking that sector and they will automaticly gain control of it. No game is played and thus no further rewards are claimed. Capturing a neutral sector DOES count towards your round limit. Built for War In order to incentivise competitors and create a more immersive and engaging campaign for everyone, we strongly recommend players take the time and energy to give their kill teams the hobby investment they deserve. To ensure this, the following rules apply: When attacking a model that is clearly a proxy; the attacker will gain the Preferred Enemy special rule. When recovering injured fighters that have been proxied; apply a -1 modifier to the dice roll when rolling to see if the fighter goes out of action and also on the Serious Injury Table. Strike from the shadows It is possible for a player to lose all of their territory (or perhaps they didn't start the season with any and are just getting involved halfway through) and still participate in a campaign. A player who controls no sectors is subject to the Strike from the Shadows rule. A player under the affect of Strike from the Shadows always gets the first turn and is always the attacker. They may also declare 3 attacks per round (but note, as soon as they control a sector they will no longer be under the influence of Strike from the Shadows).